


As I've Ever Been

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't want to tag anything else because I don't want to give away the ending, M/M, it's just really cute I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Sequel to As I'll Ever Be...
Dan sat in the living room on his laptop like any other day. Phil was out, though today didn’t actually know where his boyfriend had gotten to. He’d been gone all morning actually. Dan wasn’t terribly worried but he did wonder at least. Phil rarely went out this long without having told Dan where he was off to or when he’d be home. That was just something that Phil always did.....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbones/gifts), [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> This is gifted to BlueRabbits and oceanbones...literally the two reasons I haul my arse out of bed everyday.

Dan sat in the living room on his laptop like any other day. Phil was out, though today didn’t actually know where his boyfriend had gotten to. He’d been gone all morning actually. Dan wasn’t terribly worried but he did wonder at least. Phil rarely went out this long without having told Dan where he was off to or when he’d be home. That was just something that Phil always did.

 

Dan looked at his phone but there was no texts or calls, just Twitter notifications. He flipped through some of them and liked a couple fanart pieces people had tagged him in. Some of them were really cool. He scrolled through Tumblr for what seemed like only a few minutes but when he looked at the clock when he heard the front door open, it told him that a few hours passed.

 

He knew the only person that would just walk in was Phil so he waited for him to get into the living room. He watched as Phil set his set his key and phone on the counter and got a drink from the fridge. He still couldn’t get over how lucky he was to have Phil and be able to call him his boyfriend. Phil finally sat down beside Dan on the couch.

 

“Where’d you go off to all day?” Dan asked him curiously. Phil looked up from his phone and smiled.

 

“Oh I was out for coffee with Louise, she very insistently texted me this morning and said we should hang out. She mostly seemed to want to talk about, like, how things were going with you actually. I’m not really sure what she was on about but it was kind of fun to hang out with her.” Phil shrugged and Dan wanted to curl in on himself. He knew what Louise was up to and it was confirmed when his phone went off. He looked at the screen and internalized his groan so Phil wouldn’t ask.

 

_Louise <3 ;) : WTF DANIEL!!! _

 

Dan shook his head, he’d let her set her contact in his phone and just never gotten to changing it. He tapped the phone’s screen to answer her.

 

_What??_ He typed, he knew full well what but he also knew she was going to all caps yell at him anyway. He hit send and waited.

 

_Louise <3 ;) : WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT! WHY THE FUCK DID PHIL NOT HAVE IT!? _

 

Dan sighed and looked over at Phil out of the corner of his eye. _Because I haven’t found the right time yet._ Dan sent back.

 

_Louise <3 ;) : That’s bull and we both know it Dan, take your man out for dinner or something and just go for it. You know he’s going to love it either way. _

 

Dan grumbled quietly. He wanted to make it something Phil would always remember, something special. They go out for dinner all the time. That’s not really special in Dan’s opinion. Not special enough for this anyway.

 

_Idk Louise, that doesn’t seem special enough for him._ He sent back and then checked a couple of Twitter notifications.

 

_Louise <3 ;) : Daniel I swear you are such an arse, you guys are just a literal pair of nerds, do something cute and nerdy and cliche and he’ll love it. It’s PHIL for crying out loud! _

 

_Fine, ok, calm yourself, I’ll figure it out._ He sent back and received only a threatening looking emoji back from her. He set his phone aside and looked at Phil. Maybe she was right.

 

~~~~~

 

Dan stood by the door checking his phone. Louise had been texting him again.

 

_Louise <3 ;) : You’re finally gonna go for it? It’s about damn time, if you took any longer I’d have to kick your arse lol. _

 

Dan shook his head at that. She was about as excited about this as Dan was. He shook his head and smiled just as Phil came down to the front door. “Took you long enough.” Dan grinned.

 

“I still don’t get what’s so special about today that you want to go out to a nice place like this for dinner.” Phil said and shook his head. He checked to make sure he had what he needed before they headed out the door.

 

~~~~~

 

“I cannot believe that waiter dropped that one old ladies food all over her.” Phil laughed as they walked home. They’d taken the scenic route by going through the park. Dan smiled as they were crossing the little bridge.

 

“Yeah, she seemed awfully pissed about it, though I can’t say I blame her really.” Dan chuckled and stopped. Phil didn’t notice for a couple seconds and then he turned around and looked at Dan with his head tilted slightly in confusion.

 

“Why’d you stop, Dan?” Phil asked him. “Is everything alright?”

 

Dan nodded. “You remember the day we played Pokemon Go out here for the gaming channel?” he asked.

 

“Well yeah, of course I do.” Phil laughed happily. “It was fun.”

 

“It was.” He took a deep breath, he’d thought up what he wanted to say and he was going to stick to it no matter how cheesy it was. “There is still one Pokemon I do actually want to catch.”

 

Phil looked even more confused at this. “There are a lot of them you don’t have yet, but which one?” Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out the little Pokeball, he was amazed he’d managed to keep it hidden. He held it out to Phil and smiled, before opening it to reveal the ring that Louise had helped him pick out. Phil’s hand shot up to cover his mouth as he looked at the ring wide eyed. “Dan...?” he said in a weak voice.

 

“Phillip Lester,” he started but Phil tried to cut him off. “No, shut up for a second. Phillip Lester, I love you and these years have been an amazing adventure together, and I’d like to continue that adventure. Will you marry me?” He said, trying to keep his voice even as he watched the astounded expression on Phil’s face.

 

“Yes, oh my god!” Phil said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck. “Yes, of course I will marry you!” He planted a kiss on Dan’s lips. It didn’t last long as they broke apart laughing in pure joy.

 

~~~~~

 

Dan stood at the altar with Louise close behind him. She’d agreed to be his “best man” much to his delight. She’d been so helpful with everything, and was so excited to see them getting married finally. She still scolded Dan for how long it’d taken him to propose. Dan looked at his family and Phil’s family and smiled. Today was a good day. As someone stuck up an off tune of the wedding march, Dan’s heartbeat picked up. He looked up towards the doors as Phil was lead down the aisle behind his brother, Martyn.

 

Phil looked somehow even more amazing than usual. He was wearing a neat simple suit like Dan’s. The same black, with the dark, almost blue, purple accents they had agreed on after arguing Louise away from the idea of pink. Dan had never been more in love with Phil than right then and he was happier than he could remember ever being. Martyn stepped up and stood opposite of Louise, with Phil following up to stand across from Dan but much closer. He looked into Phil’s bright blue eyes and smiled at the wide, happy grin on Phil’s face.

 

“You ready?” Phil asked so quietly only Dan could hear him.

  
“As I’ve ever been.” Dan smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is going to be kinda long note but ahhhh! 
> 
> So Today is December 17th...I started writing and posting fanfiction exactly one year ago at the suggestion of my Patrick (oceanbones). In that year I've been through so much and though I don't much share it with you guys but this site has been a huge part of helping me get through a lot of it. It quite literally changed my life. I started out just writing and posting and loving the feedback and seeing some of the same people pop up in the list of people that left kudos. I also started reading even more than I previously had. 
> 
> Through some hilarious events I made friends with some amazing people starting with finding someone who became my second Patrick (BlueRabbits)...yes there are two of them...she was more Soul Punk and I love her for her crazy ideas and general sass and she has literally become one of my favourite people in the entire world...though I suppose me asking her out did kind of suggest that already. Love you babe <3
> 
> I want to take a minute to thank not only the people I met on here that I talk to on a regular basis because they are now my friends, but any of you that have ever read one of my stories. I wouldn't still be here without you guys. Thank you to those who've left me comments on my works (even if just to yell at me about feels). Thank you to those who leave kudos, because honestly that crap makes me day. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you and I look forward to another insane year of writing and meeting new people <3 If I can write 40 in one year just imagine where year two can take me!!
> 
> Tae Elizabeth - thePetetoherPatrick xoxo


End file.
